Electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE), commonly referred to as electric vehicle charging stations, are used to charge electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered vehicle hybrids, etc.). Electric vehicle charging stations are typically owned and/or operated by many different organizations. For example, organizations such as utilities, retail establishments, schools/universities, businesses, governments, may each own and/or operate electric vehicle charging stations. These electric vehicle charging stations may be available to be used by the public and/or restricted to being used by certain electric vehicle operators.
Organizations have traditionally had the ability to manage access to their charging stations by creating and maintaining an access control list (ACL) that lists the identifiers that are allowed to use their charging stations. However, this process is largely a manual process and as the number of electric vehicle operators of that organization increase, the burden on the administrator that is managing the access control list increases.
The electric vehicle charging stations may be networked with an electric vehicle charging service network that provides services and/or functionality to those charging stations. For example, the charging service network may provide configuration services, authorization services, billing services, usage reporting services, notification services, demand response services, etc. In traditional electric vehicle charging service networks, assigning privilege levels to administrators is very limited.